This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, training pants, or incontinence pads, generally have an absorbent core intended for single use only. Once the absorbent core component is saturated with bodily discharges, such as urine, the entire absorbent article is usually discarded. Oftentimes, parts of a disposable diaper or training pants could be reused. But with the unitary construction, they are nevertheless discarded along with the saturated absorbent cores. In addition to the added cost and waste associated with discarding such products, it is often inconvenient to acquire and store quantities of such disposable absorbent articles.